Confesión
by CielleFuntom
Summary: Algo sutil, espontaneo. Algo que su corazón sabía, pero que ella necesitaba escuchar. Capitulo único.


Ninguno de los personajes de Dragón Ball Z me pertenece, pertenecen en cambio en su totalidad al genio Akira Toriyama.

Gracias por leer.

Confesión

Una noche tranquila en la corporación Capsula. La Heredera de los Briefs descansaba perezosamente en el balcón de su habitación y de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo a la cámara de gravedad que aún tenía las luces encendidas.

Suspiro por tercera vez, dejando descansar su cabeza entre sus manos totalmente deprimida.

Vegeta – Salió de sus labio – eres un idiota. Termino con un mohín.

La verdad era que estaba confundida, ese hombre parecía tener nulo interés en su familia, de hecho si no supiera que se sacrifico por ellos en la batalla con Buu realmente diría que no le importaban lo más mínimo. Se reprendió a sí misma, ella sabía muy bien que los amaba, claro a su manera, tosca y casi desinteresada pero sabía que era así, no había otra razón por la cual se quedara en la tierra ¿cierto?

Es solo que ella era una mujer tierna y de vez en cuando necesitaba un poco de cariño, algo de romanticismo y cursilería, pero siendo honestos el príncipe no iba darle mucho de eso, torció el gesto como si algo no le agradara, bien ella sabía que esto sería así, lo supo desde el principio, ¡por Kami! Fue un guerrero sanguinario sin nadie que le diera un atisbo de amor en toda su niñez y ella venía a exigirle, de verdad estaba siendo egoísta con él.

Hummm – suspiró de nuevo pero esta vez se permitió una sonrisa. Lo amaba con todo su corazón. Eso era lo único que importaba. Con sus dedos buscó a tientas la cajetilla de cigarrillos que estaba a su lado.

Sí sigues fumando envejecerás más rápido – se escucho una voz claramente divertida, sabía bien a quien pertenecía ese dejo irónico.

Se volteó sobresaltada, como demonios es que no se dio cuenta que había salido de la cámara de gravedad y había volado hasta situarse junto a ella. Frunció el ceño ¡Malditos saiyajin no podrían utilizar las puertas por una vez! La respuesta que obtuvo fue una sonrisa divertida por parte de Vegeta, lo que consiguió enfurecerla aun más.

Eso no es cierto – dijo indignada - además aún soy muy joven y hermosa como te atreves a decirme eso - Exclamó sin poder contenerse, la verdad era que ya no se sentía tan atractiva; no en vano los años hacían mella en ella, además Vegeta no ayudaba mucho, con sus comentarios sarcásticos hacía su persona, su expresión decayó. Como siguiera envejeciendo pronto le dirían que Vegeta era su hijo. Un gesto de terror se formo en su hermoso rostro.

Mientras tanto Vegeta se entretenía viendo como la cara de su esposa cambiaba, expresión tras expresión de la completa furia al terror, en verdad se estaba conteniendo para no soltar una carcajada. ¿Esa mujer era tonta o qué? Con todos estos años juntos aún no entendía que él la veía como la más hermosa del universo, acaso ¿Creía que el príncipe de los Saiyajin iba conformarse con algo mucho menos de lo que era ella? Boba, aunque no lo dijera nunca se sentía agradecido porque ella lo hubiera aceptado, con todo su pasado sin hacer preguntas, que solo le hubiese dado amor sin pedir nada a cambio, además de darle dos hijos, algo holgazanes para su gusto pero que podía llamar su familia.

Un pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza, sin mediar palabras tomo a la mujer que estaba a su lado y se elevo algo más arriba del techo de la corporación, la reacción inmediata de Bulma fue lanzar un chillido y aferrarse al cuello de Vegeta con tal fuerza que si no fuera Saiyajin probablemente estaría muerto.

¡¿Pero qué Demonio te pasa?! ¡¿Te volviste loco?! ¡¿Cómo puedes tratar a una dama así?! – Comenzó mientras golpeaba su pecho en un muy inútil intento de hacerle daño – ¡Responde!... ¿Vegeta?

Lo único que supo fue que él se inclino hacía su oído para decirle con voz suave, muy suave, palabras que no entendió, no por la suavidad de su voz si no porque no estaban en ningún diccionario del idioma humano de eso estaba segura, pero algo en su corazón le dijo que eso era lo que deseaba escuchar desde hace mucho tiempo y entonces su latidos se volvieron casi locos; se sonrojo como una colegiala cuando se le acaban de declarar.

Lo miró directo a los ojos y confirmo sus palabras en ellos, su felicidad se volvió infinita y solo atino a besarlo, y entregar en ese beso por segunda vez su corazón a ese necio hombre.

Te amo Vegeta – fueron sus palabras.

Mujer Tonta – Respondió él volteando la mirada hacia otro punto completamente sonrojado, bien ya lo había dicho, no en un idioma que ella entendiera tenía la ventaja que el idioma Saiyan no fuera del conocimiento de Bulma, pero su conciencia estaba tranquila, hacía tiempo que lo venía fastidiando esa idea y le pareció perfecta esta noche cálida, con el cielo plagado de estrellas, aunque parece que ella aún no se percataba de eso pues lo miraba solo a él con esa sonrisa que lo conquisto. ¡Ash! Que no podía voltear para otro lado, empezaba a ponerlo nervioso.

De pronto se escucharon unas risas provenientes de un balcón de la inmensa corporación, ambos voltearon confundidos solo para ver a Bra y a Trunks conteniendo muy mal sus risas.

Mira, mira Trunks papá esta sonrojado – Río Bra señalando al punto donde se encontraban sus padres y esta vez Trunks no pudo contener la carcajada que broto de sus labios.

Para estas alturas una vena crecía en la frente de Vegeta y su puño se había cerrado a la altura de su rostro - Ya verán mocosos – Exclamo mientras extendía su palma dejando que bolas de energía se dispararan hacía el balcón donde se encontraban sus "amados" hijos cuidando de no darle más que a las estructuras que estaban alrededor sin dañar a los chicos. Momentos después las risas seguían pero esta vez se perdían entre los pasillos.

Un gruñido salió de la garganta del príncipe mientras Bulma lo veía con el ceño medio fruncido

¡¿Qué?! – expreso casi inocente.

¡Mira lo que le hiciste a nuestra casa, tomará por lo menos una semana repararlo! – Dijo ella enfadada, para luego quedarse en silencio y al momento siguiente estallar en risas, Vegeta solo la veía confundido, definitivamente estaba loca, solo esperaba que eso no se contagiara.

Bulma lo envolvió en un suave abrazo, poniendo su rostro en el espacio entre su cuello y hombro, él la envolvió con los brazos alrededor de su cintura y puso su mentón sobre su cabello, amaba a esta loca, gritona, vulgar y mandona terrícola.

Si definitivamente Bulma era Feliz.


End file.
